An Inner Battle
by Matrineal
Summary: How Maya and Aya triumph over Eve when she tries to control the two of them in the Chrysler Building. Follows the second ending to the game and is written in third person. Please, no flames.


**_A/N: This is my first fanfiction for Parasite Eve. Though this is my Parody of what happened between Eve, Maya and Aya during the REAL ending. Yes, the REAL one. Although not all the wording is the same, because I didn't want it to be. The one with the Ultimate Being is not the genuine ending. There is a second ending that takes place in the Chrysler Building, so no flames! It's after the first ending, meaning you wait through the first ending and the Staff Roll until you come to the Start Screen and gain a whole bunch of EXP from your first round. The second, and Genuine ending is in the EX Mode. After your first round of defeating Eve and the Ultimate Being, and if you wait through the very long Staff Roll, not only will you gain EXP for each day from there on out, but you will be able to accsess the EX Mode containing the Chrysler Building and you weapon and armour that you chose to modify from the previous round. That's why the Chrysler Building was on fire if you happened to look through the hospital window on the 13th floor. OK. Enough said... I'm rolling the Disclaimer and I want feedback Please! I hope there isn't another one like this, so please tell me if there is. Thanks :) _**

--

Disclaimer: I don't Own Parasite Eve, blah, blah, blah…. Just this One shot idea...

An Inner Battle

She was dormant for so long, nothing disturbed her even once and she had lost all sense of where she was, the time that passed, who everyone was and what happened.

"Would you like to chat with your sister?" The familiar voice asked in her subconscious. It wasn't her mother's, nor her sister's. It wasn't anyone she knew. Though, this cold, feminine voice happened to be plaguing her subconscious and conscious states for more than fifteen years at least. The incinerating heat never subsiding for even a second of relief. Surely, this couldn't be Hell, she was in her body, wasn't she? As if being shaken awake from a deep sleep, Maya blinked, focusing her surroundings.

"W,Where am I...?" Her first question, surprising herself at how small she was in this blood covered, painted crimson, place that she had never seen before. Maya glanced down to the _cocoon _she was standing on. Did it used to be a table? What happened to make everything appear so uncomfortable and unfamiliar to her? She then scanned upward, slowly, conveying the woman's image infront of her to her mind and attempting to register this woman with any other from her memory, but made no matches as to who she was. The blond hair stained with blood, along with her black jean jacket and white tee. Obviously the woman had been through the mill to get here for some reason and apparently saw her as a threat, holding her 9mm semi-automatic aimed at her.

"W-Who are you...?" Panic seared through young Maya's veins, as the memories came rushing to her all at once. The smell of burning leather, bright orange flames, the scolding white hot pain that coarsed through her body when she lost consciousness.

"W,Where's mom and dad? Where's Aya?!" The question came out as a demand from the young child, balling her tiny hands into fists and attempting to move, but couldn't for some reason, causing her annoyance and frustration.

"I'm here, Maya!!" The woman said, slightly lowering her gun thus letting down her defense. The girl shook her head in denial, not wanting to believe the woman infront of her, standing in the ankle deep pool of blood and gore.

"I... I was in the car with mom and... and then my body got really hot..." That last exsperience was one of the most memorable. Her fists relaxed, then balled again, the determination to move becoming the strongest.

"I _have_ to go _home_!! _I have to!!_ Aya's waiting for me..." She yelled at the woman who was facing her with the gun still in hand. A depressed expression crossed the older woman's features, as she closed her eyes for a brief second to strain away unwanted tears.

"I'm _right here_, Maya!" The woman raised her voice above the young girls, tears threatening to spill at any moment. Her nose had turned a rose color from holding back the agony of stinging tears. All Aya truly wanted was to rush up to the platform and hold her sister in a tight embrace, like they used to.

"It's...! It's getting _hot _again!!" Maya said in a slightly panicked tone, before being forced into the subconscious darkness once again. She didn't like this darkness, it felt like a boiler room or incinerator.

"Maya! Maya!! Answer me!!" The woman's voice called out to her from a distance. In a way, it comforted her somewhat to know that _someone _was worried about her. As if it were someone she knew from somewhere before, but couldn't quite place her finger on it.

"Sorry to break up the reunion." The cold, malevolent voice stated, causing Maya to shiver in her subconscious. She never liked that voice. It was the one that took control over her body during the accident. It was the reason why she couldn't recall anything instantly. It was the reason why she couldn't be with Aya.

"Just remember... The body belongs to your sister..." The voice stated, reaching Maya's subconscious. Reaching _into_ her for something, and extracting it from the tiny soul. Causing Maya unbearable pain, as it was being removed and sending her into a depth of blackness so deep, it was like tar. So sticky, she couldn't pull herself out. Maya whimpered and fought for her consciousness sake, after, feeling the burning of white hotness again and hearing the woman almost scream from the searing pain like fire.

"Your mitochondria has surpassed Maya's in evolution." The voice stated, now closer than before. Maya pulled and tugged her way out. Not succeeding, but she could feel the tension loosening its hold on her subconscious.

"S,Stop it!" Aya demanded through the searing pain of heat that was desperate to dominate her body. Maya felt it too. The excruciating pain from the heat that had already rigged her body during the accident, and was now inside the woman. Was Eve planning to take over the other woman, like she had to Maya? The young girl couldn't let that happen!

"S,Stop...!" Maya demanded at Eve, who was more than desperate to strengthen her hold on both of them, subconsciously and consciously. It wasn't fair for Eve to be doing this to this woman...! Maya had already suffered, wasn't that enough?! Aya felt the strain tighten its grip in her slight surprised state.

"Don't interfere..." Maya demanded in her childish tone, though it took on a certain edge of malice toward Eve.

"What?! There are other's too?! Others than you and I?! NO!!" Eve yelled in the twins' subconscious and conscious states, radiating through both of them. Though, Aya could feel a third presence make itself known inside her will to survive.

"Maya?!" She asked in her mind, also speaking out the name of her sister in question. Eve was becoming ansy with determination, not to loose her grasp on either soul, though, her grasp was slipping from Maya.

"This place belongs to me and Aya!" The young girl shouted at Eve, gaining strength to fight off the malevolent force of the abnormal mitochondria. A wince of pain passed through Eve, that both Aya and Maya could sense of her strength diminishing.

"You're not going to interfere! I won't let _you_!" Maya continued, fighting through the binds that held her subconscious in connection to Eve.

"_N,NO!!" _Eve yelled, her grasp loosening its grip on the consciousness of both persons, and fighting to regain control of the body that she was to infest. She couldn't lose now! But inside, Eve couldn't win.

"I..." Maya trailed off, tearing through another bind that loosened.

"The evolution of your nucleus is..." Eve trailed off, losing her strength to Maya's will for survival.

"...go home... I have to go..." Maya fought with all her strength to triumph over Eve and help the woman be free from this pain that she had suffered for so long.

"...is above... I had no..." Eve continued to fight for domination over the two wills that had apparently conquered over her.

"I need to go home..." Maya told herself, fighting to regain complete control of her will and mind.

"So it seems..." Eve continued in a quieter and weaker tone, now aware that she was not going to win over this battle for control.

"She's waiting..." Maya told herself, fighting with the mental barriers of Eve's consciousness.

"I'm... losing consciousness..." Eve then fell silent, but before being accompanied by Maya's shout. "Aya is waiting! She's waiting for me!!"

The last bind severed, letting Maya and Aya's consciousness free at last. Aya stood slowly, unsure of the situation, giving a sigh and placing her blood stained hand to cover her heart.

"Maya... I've been waiting... I've always been waiting for you to come home with mom... And I've always been looking for the other 'me'... But you've always been with me, haven't you...? _Always_... All this time..."

She then turned to face the open cocoon with thick roots lining the floor around it and stretching to climb up the walls. Subconsciously, Aya wiped her eyes free of the straggling tears with the palm of her hand. It wouldn't do any good if Daniel or Maeda were to see her in this state. They would be on her case for weeks without end. Something about cops not supposed to show feelings on the field, or something of the like. Aya stood a few minutes in silence, placing her gun in it's holster and recalling the events of the past five days. What she had just experienced felt too crazy to be real, but she had logical proof, standing infront of the now rotting cocoon originally made to incubate the 'original Eve'.

"Let's go home, Maya. Let's go back for good..." Aya turned away from the cocoon and began to descend the stairs of the Chrysler Building, hearing that childish giggle of Maya's in her subconscious and spotting the faint image running ahead down the stairs as if in a race and waiting for Aya to catch up, before running off again and disappearing into nothing ahead of her.

_-Fin-_

* * *

**_A/N: Okay, Like it or hate it? I need feedback! _**


End file.
